En algun lugar
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: El verdadero amor, puede sortear todo en la vida incluso, el olvido.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**_

_**Espero que disfruten.**_

_**En algún lugar.**_

oOoOoOoOo

La lluvia golpeaba los vidrios del parabrisas, Arnold manejaba el auto con destreza mirando el frente, voltea a ver a la mujer que reposa tranquilamente en el asiento del copiloto solo por unos instantes, con esta lluvia, perderse mas que unos segundos en esa imagen puede significar un accidente.

La rubia mujer se despierta al dejar de sentir el vaivén del automóvil.

– ¿Ya llegamos? – pregunta tomando a Arnold del brazo.

– Si amor… este es el lugar… – dice con una extraña sonrisa triste.

Ella baja del auto, la madrugada es fría, así que él la cubre con una chamarra gruesa.

– ¡Gracias! – dice acomodando bien la ropa en sus hombros.

– ¡Vamos a ir de este lado… al menos ya dejo de llover, el cielo se despeja y eso significa…

– Una buena vista del amanecer… ¿cierto? – dice ella mirándolo a la cara con una hermosa sonrisa.

Él siente que esa sonrisa le da mas calor, que si el sol estuviese en lo alto del cielo y asiente cariñosamente.

Llegan a una colina, desde donde se ven las luces del alumbrado publico de Hillwood, son poco mas de las cinco de la mañana, la gente aún reposa en sus lechos, soñando.

La bella mujer se sienta en la orilla de una cerca, mirando hacia el oriente en espera del primer rayo solar. Arnold la mira, ama a esa mujer tanto, como jamas pudo imaginarlo.

– ¡Cuéntame otra vez, como es que nos conocimos! – dice volteando a verlo con una mirada llena de ilusión.

Él se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado, la abraza y toma una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar.

– Era un día lluvioso, como el que acaba de pasar, tu eras una niña muy tierna, pero tus padres nunca te pusieron la atención necesaria, y ese día te dirigiste a tu primer día en el preescolar por ti misma, en la calle no te fue muy bien, un perro robo tu almuerzo, la lluvia te mojo por supuesto y ademas un auto te lanzo lodo a la ropa, fue cuando te vi a través de la ventanilla del auto de mi abuelo, y en cuanto pude bajarme, te cubrí con el paraguas para que la lluvia dejara de mojarte, tú me miraste con esos hermosos y expresivos ojos que tienes – dice acariciándole el pómulo derecho, ella sonríe – y te dije que tu moño rosa me gustaba, porque combinaba con tu vestido.

– ¿Y entonces me enamore de ti? – pregunta recordando esa historia que él suele platicarle.

– Si… así fue… – contesta él meditabundo.

– Me gustaría recordarlo… – dice ella con la mirada puesta en el horizonte que comienza a clarear.

Él la mira con pena, él también desearía que ella lo recordase.

La luz dorada y roja del amanecer comienza a aparecer, mientras él la toma de la mano.

– Aquí fue donde te propuse matrimonio – le dice solemnemente.

Ella voltea a verlo y se inclina hasta quedar reclinada en su hombro – También eso me gustaría recordarlo – expresa con algo de tristeza.

Arnold cierra los ojos con fuerza, mientras la abraza con dulzura.

– Perdóname… esto fue mi culpa…

– No… tú no me operaste, no es tu culpa – dice ella sencillamente, abrazándolo por la cintura.

– Pero… yo debí notar que algo le pasaba a tu cerebro cuando te desmayabas constantemente,… ¡Demonios Helga, soy medico, debí notar esos síntomas! La falta de apetito, las alucinaciones, los desmayos…

– Shhh! – indica ella silenciando a su esposo con un dedo – nada se podía hacer, tú mismo me has dicho que cuando esos síntomas aparecen es porque el paciente tiene muy avanzado el tumor… te diste cuenta a tiempo… estoy viva, aquí contigo.

– Pero no recuerdas nuestra vida juntos, no recuerdas porque me amas, no me recordabas incluso.

– Pero ahora te amo… y te recuerdo constantemente, siempre estas a mi lado, tratando de darme todo de ti, tu amor ha logrado hacer que vuelva a amarte. Sé que ya no es igual… se que no soy la misma de antes, pero… ¿Puedes amar a esta persona que soy ahora?

Arnold mira a esa mujer, quien a pesar de todo, ha ganado una lucha tremenda contra una enfermedad que le pudo costar su vida, una recuperación ardua, donde terapias y ejercicios extenuantes le han devuelto la movilidad de su cuerpo, después de una operación donde debieron remover un tumor benigno pero que daño una parte de su cerebro, si bien él a estado a su lado continuamente, sabe que todo se debe a su temperamento y su férrea voluntad, eso que la hace ser ella misma, lo que lo hace amarla.

– ¡Claro que te amo, daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario!

Ella lo abraza por los hombros, ama a ese hombre que le ha ayudado tanto, le da un beso apasionado en la boca, Arnold siente esto como la antigua Helga, esa que sabe aún se encuentra dentro de esta nueva que también lo ama.

– ¡Y yo te amo a ti, Arnold Shortman! – dice la bella mujer de treinta y tantos años mirando a los ojos a su marido.

En ese momento escuchan la puerta del auto abriéndose.

– ¿Mami… ya paso el amanecer? – pregunta una pequeña niña como de cuatro años, rubia, de ojos azules y con la cabeza de la misma forma de su padre, restregando sus ojos, seguida de un niño un poco mas grande que ella, con el cabello mas oscuro, parecido a su madre, pero con los ojos verdes.

– No mis niños aún llegan a tiempo – expresa ella yendo a tomarlos de la mano.

_¡Ven acá Gertie! – Arnold toma a la niña y la sienta en su regazo, en tanto Helga se abraza del pequeño niño de seis años.

– Mira Phillip ese es el primer rayo solar, es la aurora – señalando el horizonte.

Toda su bella familia observa el hermoso espectáculo que renace día a día.

Mirando como los rojos y los dorados se hacen mas intensos al rebotar con las nubes de terciopelo, que hasta hace unas horas mojaban las calles de Hillwood.

– ¡Papi, el amanecer es como mamá! – expresa alegremente la pequeña en sus brazos.

– ¿Porque pequeña?

– Porque cada día es diferente y mas hermoso – contesta con inocencia, por el hecho de que su madre aprende día a día a hacer cosas diferentes, incluso suele disfrazarse como lo hacia la abuela de Arnold, creando locuras increibles, para mantener su cerebro activo y no sufrir secuelas por la operación.

Eso los hace sonreír a ambos. El niño acaricia el rostro de su madre, encantado con el hecho de mirarla cada día, y afirmando lo dicho por su hermana.

– Bueno Arnold, no puedes quejarte, tienes una mujer diferente cada día – le dice sonriente.

– ¡Y no me quejo… se que todas y cada una, son tú!

Después de que el sol ya luce mas alto, todos sube al auto, visitaron ese lugar, para ver si Helga recordaba algo de su vida anterior, pero nada, aún a sí para Arnold esta pequeña salida ha sido una experiencia maravillosa, pues sabe que su mujer lo ama, tanto como él a ella.

Mientras maneja de regreso, sus retoños se quedan dormidos, al igual que su mujer que de pronto rumora algo entre sueños.

– ¡Torpe cabeza de balón, no sabes cuanto te amo! – dice quedamente, volteando en su asiento.

Arnold sonríe, si en algún lugar de su mente Helga aún lo espera, y algún día la recuperara.

Fin.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_**Se que estriste, pero dulce tambien, espero que la disfruten. ^^**_

_**Sayonara y saludos.**_

_**Atte. Rei Hikaru**_


End file.
